


Pancakes and Waffles

by Aslinn



Series: Soft Cowman and his Spiky Husband (McHanzo) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just want them to be happy and in love and safe, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslinn/pseuds/Aslinn
Summary: I will probably write other drabbles in the future, so I will make this part of a series I guess. I only really write fluff, but I may add NSFW works later on, so that's why it probably easier to keep the drabbles separate (as opposed at chapters in a series). Nothing is beta'd, I just write stuff and post it, so if you see anything glaring wrong let me know. You can follow me for stuff like this on my tumblr or twitter:aslinncosplay.tumblr.com@aslincosplay on twitter





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I have this headcanon that Jesse likes to make Hanzo these massive breakfasts in bed when they finally have time together to relax. I may write a much longer version of this that is about the first time it happens, and that would likely be NSFW lol. 
> 
> Let me know if you think I need to add or change stuff.

For the first time in a long time, both Jesse and Hanzo had leave. Two weeks off to rest up before more deployment. They had decided to stay on base this time, it was easier and both were exhausted. The quarters they shared together were large with its own kitchen and a decent bathroom. It was open plan, so there was little separating the kitchen and the main room which had their bed in it. At least the bathroom was detached. Quarters like this were usually given to married couples back in the old days of Overwatch. Since Jesse and Hanzo had been together awhile, and these rooms were unused they ended up claiming one. It had made sense instead of staying Jesse’s single room with his small cot. Here they had more space, and it was a bit more private as well as the rooms were spread out more and on another level to the standard living quarters. 

Hanzo slowly blinked awake, registering the noises of clanking pots and pans in the kitchen. He groans, stealing Jesse’s pillow to cuddle as he rolled over into a ball. Jesse’s scent clung to the pillow, and Hanzo breathed it in and sighed. He usually rose early, but he had wanted to sleep in a bit more than this. Jesse was usually the one who was hard to wake up, it was rare for him to be out of bed before Hanzo was. He shut his eyes again and drifted in between sleep and wakefulness. He dreamed while he did snooze; Jesse giving him soft little kisses on his neck and chin, while they sat under a cherry blossom tree in Hanamura under the noon sun; Jesse was solid and warm weight behind him. Jesse’s strong arms, one flesh and one metal, holding him from behind, wrapped around his waist. 

“Hanzo...” Jesse whispered into his ear, feeling his arms tighten around his waist.

Hanzo made a noise of disapproval, earning a chuckle from Jesse. 

“Come on, Darlin’ wake up.” 

Hanzo opened his eyes and turned his head to narrow them at his cowboy. Jesse grinned at him, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Mornin’ Sleepin’ Beauty, can you scoot up for me? Breakfast is ready.” 

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile shyly, sitting up against the headboard. He still hadn’t totally gotten used to this tradition of theirs, even though it had happened a few times now. Jesse hummed happily as he gave Hanzo a soft kiss on the forehead, before returning to the kitchen to collect food. 

The first night they finally spent together, Jesse had gotten up early and surprised Hanzo with breakfast in bed. Pancakes AND waffles, maple syrup, whipped cream, fruit, bacon, toast, eggs, orange juice; it had been massive, and nothing Hanzo would have ever eaten for breakfast, especially not when some of it seemed more like it should have been dessert. McCree has coaxed him into trying some of the pancakes though, and Hanzo had all but moaned when Jesse had fed it to him. He conceded that he could see the appeal, but was honestly so touched that Jesse had gone to so much trouble for him, and had trouble expressing it adequately. 

Jesse came back with two trays piled high with breakfast foods. He rested them carefully on Hanzo’s laps before climbing back into bed. He helped Hanzo scoot closer, so he was pressed up beside him. The trays were spread on both their laps, and couldn’t help but chuckle as Hanzo rested his head on his shoulder. Jesse put his metal arm around Hanzo and pulled him closer. The sat like that for a bit before Jesse took his arm back to start cutting up some of the food while whistling a pleasant tune. 

Just like the first time, he speared a bit of pancake dripping with maple syrup and cream with a fork and lifted it to Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo gave him a genuine smile before holding Jesse’s flesh wrist still while taking the pancake into his mouth. He sighed happily as he began to chew, and Jesse beamed wide as he watched him. They fell into a comfortable silence while they picked over the feast that Jesse had made them.


End file.
